everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoi Chi.Ke
|} Hoi Chi.Ke is a 2018-introduced all around character. She is part of The Story of Tam and Cam as the next Cam, and she is a student at Ever After High. Hoi takes no part in the destiny conflict, as she views it as a pointless movement that won't change the way things are in the long run. Character Personality One would think that Hoi would make a wicked stepsister, and eventually a worse stepmother. She's cold, cynical, and has been deemed unapproachable many times. She is very aware of issues in the world of Ever After, but she is not one to take action. She believes that trying to change is pointless and will never solve anything for long. Even when there is proof that the destiny conflict had brought meaningful change, it is not enough to encourage stubborn Hoi to rebel. Besides all of these, perhaps her biggest flaw is being a know it all who never takes advice. To Hoi, being a future evil stepsister is not the worst destiny to have. It's okay to put up with it. That still doesn't mean she likes it, though. Her reason is that she is not being true to herself. She is not jealous of anything or anyone, she doesn't desire a handsome prince, and she wouldn't trick others to get her way. Her least favorite thing about her story is that she doesn't call the shots for most of the things she does. When learning her story, she understood it as only thinking of one scheme herself; the rest were just the stepmother's directions. Destiny aside, Hoi is still trying to figure out who she is an individual. She knows that she likes studying geografairy and writing movie reviews. She is always willing to try new things to see if she likes them. The only exceptions are anything that involves direct contact with hot water. Due to the ending in her story, she has an irrational fear of hot water, but this is more so a case of encavmaphobia, the fear of getting burned. When one gets to know Hoi, the change is surprising. She is much nicer and a little more sincere as a friend, but is still not without her sarcasm and pessimism. She does wish to lessen these flaws, despite her belief that change is far-fetched. She doesn't usually let herself fall in love, as the first thing she thinks of when she sees a boy is if he would be willing to get to know the real her, instead of assuming that she's shallow and leave. She also considers who he is destined to be with instead of her. Appearance Hoi has an olive skin tone and brown eyes. She has long black hair that extends a little bit past her hips. She parts it in the middle, the left half somewhat covering a corner of her eyelashes. The other side is pushed back with a hair clip. She wears black mascara and dark red lip stick. She normally wears dark red, brown, and tan in her outfits, but sometimes blue and yellow are present colors as well. Fairy tale – The Story of Tam and Cam How the Story Goes The Story of Tam and Cam is a version of Cinderella from Vietnam. Yet, it still is different enough to be considered another story. It is a long one, so here is a link: https://www.furorteutonicus.eu/germanic/ashliman/mirror/tam.html In some versions, the Goddess of Mercy is replaced by the Buddha, and there are two alternate endings. One is Cam and the stepmother dying from their anger at Tam returning to the throne. The other one is very gory, so if you are more sensitive, skip this paragraph. It involves Cam jumping down a hole where Tam orders the guards to pour hot water on her and boil her, which was a result of Tam's "beauty trick". Her ashes would then be made into a sauce and given to the stepmother as a gift from Cam. The stepmother ate it everyday until she noticed a skull, and a bird told her that she was eating her daughter's flesh. She immediately died of shock. How does Hoi Chi.Ke come into it? When Cam took her bath, she survived so that she could continue the tale. Her mother however, did experience the end of the story fatally: she wept until she became blind and died brokenhearted. Cam's daughter is Hoi, who will repeat her role in the story. Cam will continue to have a part in her story, as she is now going to act as the next stepsister. Relationships Family Hoi's mother is Cam. It is unknown who and where her father is. Hoi is also a maternal granddaughter to the stepmother in Cam's story, who is deceased. Friends Coming Soon... Romance Since her first year at Ever After High, Hoi has had a secret crush on her childhood friend, George Makemnoit. He is a fellow future villain and for that, Hoi believes he truly "gets" her. She doesn't know if his feelings are returned, but she pays attention for any sign that they might be. Enemies Hoi doesn't have any enemies, but she is noticeably more hostile around the future Tam. Outfits Casual: For her casual outfit, Hoi wears a dark red halter top. It resembles a traditional Vietnamese yem. Underneath it, Hoi wears a washed out blue, knee-length skirt. The bottom of it is lined with a design that resembles rice plants, with a yellow swirl above it. In the middle is another rice plant design, with one more yellow swirl pattern, and one more rice plant pattern on top. Hoi also wears dark red sandals and a brown rice bran hair clip. Trivia * Hoi's birthday is on September 12th. Her star sign is Virgo and her birthstone is sapphire. * Hoi's name comes from Hôi, which is Vietnamese for "foul", and Chị kế, which is Vietnamese for "stepsister". Quotes * "Like that's gonna do anything!" * "Sorry I lashed out. It just sucks!" * "I don't need any help. I have this all figured out." Gallery add photos! Category:Neutrals Category:PearlStarLight Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Story of Tam and Cam